Can I Tell You a Secret?
by xXFangirlingBookwormXx
Summary: "Can I tell you a secret?" "I do not fancy Fred! George, that's ridiculous!" "Elaina!" "Leave me alone!" "Elaina!-" "No! Leave me alone Fred!" Elaina sighed. "George," "Yeah?" "You were right." "I told you s-" "Yeah, yeah. But, what do I do now?" She took a deep breath, "Fred, can I tell you a secret?"
1. Memories and Dungbombs

The Hogwarts Express was wild as it always was at the start of the year. Older kids were catching up with friends, while nervous first years looked for a compartment. The Trolly Lady went down the aisles calling, "Anything from the trolly?" Chocolate Frogs hopped, trying to escape before getting eaten. Kids were excited to use magic again after two months without it. Jinxes were cast down aisles by school rivals, or just good friends pranking each other. Most of the compartments were loud and full of the chatter of friends catching up, or the quiet, nervous talk of first years making friends. All compartments, that is, but one.

In the third compartment, of the fifth car sat a girl, already in her school robes, reading a book. She had hazel eyes, wavy, light brown hair, and light freckles on her nose. Everyone who passed that compartment saw the girl, but no one recognized her even though she was a third year. Though there was something familiar about her, no one could seem to remember what. They saw her but didn't ask to sit or introduce themselves. She seemed like the kind of person that would prefer to be left alone. So, everyone who saw her in the compartment just left the unknown girl alone, trying to remember if they had ever seen her before.

But, to tell you the truth, the girl didn't mind one bit. She preferred to be left alone most of the time. She loved the little time of quiet she would get over the whole school year. Because, admit it, she wouldn't have quiet at all during her time at Hogwarts- especially once _they_ found her. No once they found her she would be in trouble. She had gone through so much trouble trying to put off the inevitable. Hoping no one gave her away. So, no, the girl that no one knew wasn't at all upset that no one stopped to say hello. Besides, she was really getting into her book. Well, at least until the compartment door burst open.

"There you are!"

The girl groaned, not looking up from her book.

"What are you doing here? We've looked all over the train for you!"

"Yeah, someone might think you were avoiding us."

"But that _can't_ be it. Everyone knows we're the most delightful blokes to be around."

The girl snorted, "I beg to differ," she said, still staring at her book.

One of the intruders crossed the compartment and snatched the spellbook from her lap. "And why are you reading a _textbook _before we even get to school?"

"Especially when you could be in our delightful company?" the other asked, flopping onto the seat across from her.

The girl finally looked up at the two gingers that had intruded on her serenity, annoyance in her eyes. "Because, Fred, _some_ of us actually care about our education. How did you find me anyway?"

"Why! El," George gasped, "you doubt our amazing finding ability? We are master locators!"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Plus, you are the only one, other than a first year, who would be alone, reading a textbook in a compartment," Fred added.

"Yes, that too," George admitted.

"Nice try with the hair though, it looks nice," Fred complimented.

"But it looks the best the normal way, Elaina," his twin continued.

Elaina sighed and mumbled, "This _is_ my normal hair," while she scrunched her eyes in concentration. A moment later, her hair changed to a deep, red rose color, her eyes went from hazel to light blue, and her hair grew about five inches so it went down to her mid-back.

Elaina was a Metamorphmagus, someone who could change her appearance at will. The only known one after Nymphadora Tonks. It was fun for her most of the time, but unlike the twins, she wasn't ready for everyone to know. As far as the student body, (apart from the twins Lee Jordan and Elaina's best friends Alicia and Catherine) knew, rose was Elaina's natural hair color. Elaine didn't like to be the center of attention, but that was hard with the twins; as they always seemed to be dragging her into the spotlight with them, more times to detention than not. One might wonder how they ever became friends- if they were, sometimes it was hard to tell- but the bond they shared was a true one, and the tale an interesting one. Elaina started to remember the first day she met them.

* * *

It was the first day of First Year actually, she had just boarded the train, her light brown shoulder length hair waving as she walked down the aisle looking for a compartment. She was so excited! She had heard stories about Hogwarts from her parents and three years older brother. She was ready to discover everything, and have her own adventures. Her only problem: She was a nervous wreck.

Elaine had this problem of over thinking _everything._ Her brother said she was being paranoid. But, _he_ didn't have to be sorted, or make new friends or worry about people finding out that she was different! Her parents said to just be herself and she would be fine. But what if being herself got her put in Slytherin! No member of the Moore family had ever been a Slytherin. Hufflepuffs were almost as rare. Lucas was a Ravenclaw, like their mum. Dad was a Gryffindor, she thought if she could get in one of those she would be okay. _But_, she thought,_ what if I can't be sorted? What if I'm the first person ever not to be sorted!_ Lucas said she was being ridiculous, that she would be fine. But when she asked him what the sorting test is, he said if he told her she would be even more freaked out!

That was comforting.

All of this was racing through Elaina's eleven year-old mind as she looked for a compartment. She finally found one with only two girls in it. One had dark brown hair, hazel colored eyes and tan skin. She looked sporty with her hair in a high ponytail. The other girl had dirty blonde hair, freckles across her nose, and light green eyes. And they looked about Elaina's age too! But Elaina didn't know if they would be kind, or if she would be bothering them or, or..

_Oh, come on! This is what Lucas is talking about! Just say HI!_

Elaina sighed. "Here goes nothing."

"Hello, may I sit here?" Elaina asked nervously.

The two girls looked up. "Sure!" said the girl with blonde hair, "I'm Catherine Wright, and this is Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia nodded.

"I'm Elaina Moore," Elaina said sitting next to Catherine, "So are as nervous as me?" She didn't know what made her say it. She never liked being the center of attention. But it was already out there.

"Yeah," Catherine answered, "I didn't even know I was a witch until that lady showed up with my letter, and now I'm on my way to _magic_ school!"

"You're a Muggle-born? Cool, my mum's a Muggle-born!" Again, she never planned to say anything, but this wasn't so bad. Besides, Catherine looked nervous about admitting she was a Muggle-born.

"Really? Neat," Catherine perking up.

They both turned to Alicia. "What about you? Are you nervous?" Catherine asked.

Alicia chuckled. "Nope," popping the P. "I've been waiting my whole life to go to Hogwarts! I'm going to be the best chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team!

"Um, what's quidditch?" asked Catherine quietly.

Alicia gaped. "Only the best thing in the whole wizarding world!" she exclaimed.

"It's a wizard sport played on brooms. The rules are a bit complicated, but you'll learn at school. There are matches between the Houses." Elaina explained, deciding that talking to Catherine wasn't so bad.

"Oh," Catherine said. Then she furrowed her brow, "That lady explained something about houses, but I still don't understand."

"The Hogwarts houses are where you live during your time at school," Alicia said. "There are four Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Yes, and you get sorted at the start of term feast." added Elaina.

Catherine nodded. "Okay, but how do you get sorted?"

To that both girls were stumped. Elaina's anxiety started to come again. Finally Alicia shrugged. "I don't know. Mum and Dad never told me. But I just know I'll be a Gryffindor! Both Mum and Dad were."

"Oh, what house do you think you'll be in Elaina?" asked Catherine, turning to her.

There it was the second question Elaina feared most. She didn't know what house she would even likely be in. She knew not Slytherin, for she wasn't sly at all. She was a hard worker, but Hufflepuff still seemed off. She didn't think she was bright enough for Ravenclaw. And as for Gryffindor, she worried far too much to think she belonged with the brave. "I-um.. I-" She was saved from answering by the compartment door opening and two boys with the freckles and the brightest red hair she had ever seen tumbling into the compartment.

"What on-"

"SHH!" The boy on the right cut Alicia off.

"Yeah, be quiet and hide us!" The boy on the left huffed. Now that they stood up Elaina could see they were identical twins.

"Why do we need to hide-" she started.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" roared a voice down the aisle.

The boys (who Elaina guessed were Fred and George Weasley) shared a glance, then pushed past the girls and dove under the seats. Two seconds later an older boy, about thirteen, came storming down the aisle. He looked as if his head were about to pop. It looked like he was the twins older brother; he had the same freckles and flaming red hair, but he wore horn-rimmed glasses. He stormed down the aisle, looking in every compartment. When he came to Elaina's, it only took a glace to see the bright red hair under the seats. He opened the door and said, "Sorry for bothering you, girls; but I need to speak with my brothers."

"It was George's idea!"

"NO! It was Fred's!" The twins yelled crawling out of their hiding place.

"I don't care whose idea it was! You both did it! You boys need to stop these childish pranks! If you two want succeed in life you must start to act more mature!" Percy instructed in a tone that seemed more fit for a professor or forty year old father, not a thirteen year old boy. The twins, Elaina noticed, looked as if they had heard this speech a hundred times. They confirmed her theory by mouthing the last words of their brother's speech, word for word.

"You must do well in Hogwarts, to do well in life. You must stop all these pranks, they will get you nowhere in life." The older boy finished, oblivious to the fact that his brothers were mocking him. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Now, I'm sorry for bothering you girls." And with that the boy turned and left back the way he came.

Once he was gone Fred and George sighed and plopped down next to Elaina and Alicia. "Told you we should have got Charlie," the one next to Alicia-George Elaina thought- muttered.

"No! Charlie's a prefect! He may not have gotten as mad, but he would give us detention before we even get to school!"

"Yeah, but at least we wouldn't have to hear that speech again."

"Uh, sorry but, what did you two do to him?" Catherine asked.

The twins turned to her and grinned. "We set off a dungbomb in his compartment," the twin next to Elaina- Fred- said.

Alicia laughed, "Really? Classic!"

Even Elaina giggled, "He didn't look or smell like it." she said.

"Yes well Percy's a third year-" Fred started.

"So he can do the simple cleaning charm it takes to get rid of the effects," his brother finished.

"But since he's the worlds most boring brother-"

"-he must give us a lecture every available moment. So who are the girls that are graced with our presence?"

Elaina snorted but didn't answer.

"I'm Alicia Spinnet, this is Catherine Wright, and that is Elaina Moore." Alicia answered

The next few minutes were spent talking and joking by the twins, Alicia and Catherine. While Elaina's nervousness kept her from talking. The fact was that Percy's speech had gotten to her. Her time at Hogwarts did control her future. What if she messed everything up by doing horrible in classes! What if she was the worst student ever! With those thoughts she went to her bag and pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. _She sat down and began to read, but she didn't get very far before the book was snatched off her lap.

"You're _reading_?" the twin holding her book- she needed to find a way to tell them apart- asked. "We haven't even gotten to school!"

"Um, yes well some of us want to be prepared. Now will you please hand me my book," she answered shyly.

The twins shared a glance, "Sure," the twin with her book said, handing her her book.

Elaina took the book carefully. There was something strange about the grins on both boys faces. She opened her book and screamed. She herd the laughter, followed by the gasps. She had felt herself lose control. Felt the prickling sensation across her scalp, as the charmed, toy spider crawled out of her book and up her arm. _No! Don't lose control! Not just when you just started to make friends! _

"Whoa, how did-

"Your hair-

She turned to the to boys that had made her lose control of herself. "Out! Get out and leave me alone!" she cried, pushing the boys out of the compartment.

"But how did your-"

"Just forget it! Your as immature as your brother says!" She cried. After she shut the door behind them, she turned to the other girls.

"I'm sorry, please don't think I'm a freak!" she said.

Alicia was still gaping. But Catherine recovered and said, "I don't think you're a freak, but how did your hair go from brown to red?"

"Your a Metamorphmagus!" exclaimed Alicia, "My parents told me about them! Is it true you can make yourself look like anything you want?!" she asked excitedly.

"Umm.. yes-"

"Could you make your hair blue!?"

"I guess, but-"

"Oh! What about a really big, pointy nose? Or a-"

"Alicia!" Catherine snapped, cutting the other girl off. "Stop, let her talk. I think you're making her uncomfortable."

Elaina shot her a grateful look. That exact reaction is what made Elaina want to keep being a Metamorphmagus a secret. Those questions made her extremely uncomfortable. She hated being in the spotlight. If it were up to her she would go unnoticed forever; yet she wanted to make friends. She was complicated like that.

Elaina took a deep breath. "Yes, I am a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will. But I am still learning to control it. And when I feel strong emotions my hair tends to change. Rose seems to be my color that I always go back to. Please don't tell anyone!"

"Why wouldn't you want to-" Alicia started only to be cut off by Catherine again.

"I won't tell. I promise." she said. Then she turned to Alicia, "Some people are shy and don't want to be the center of attention all the time. Okay." She said giving Elaina a understanding look.

Elaina was grateful that Catherine understood what she was feeling.

Alicia looked from Catherine to Elaina. She shrugged, "Alright, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Elaina sighed.

"IF..."

She tensed again. "If?" she asked worriedly.

"If, we can all be friends." Alicia said grinning.

Elaina sighed and grinned too. "Of course!" she replied relieved. Then groaned, "Now I hope those annoying twins keep their mouths shut."

* * *

"Elaina!"

"Huh?" she blurted, being knocked out of the memory.

"Why Elaina! Avoiding us, then ignoring us!" gasped Fred, feigning hurt disbelief.

"It's so unlike you! What's wrong? Are you ill?" inquired George.

"No, now what did you say?"

"No, you know what, George, if she doesn't want to listen we shouldn't tell her the news."

"You're right, Fred. We should go back to Lee and his tarantula. They appreciated our company."

Elaina rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. I somberly apologize for not listening. What did you guys want to tell me?"

The twins shared a glance, "Guess who we helped on the train?"

"Really, this is your big news?"

"Partially-"

"-Now guess!"

Elaina sighed, "The Minister of Magic?"

George rolled his eyes, "No."

"Harry Potter!"

This caught her attention. "Harry Potter?!"

"Yeah, we helped him get his trunk on board," Said Fred.

"Wow, Harry Potter..." Elaina mumbled. "Alright, now... _Can I tell you a secret?"_

Both twins grinned and leaned forward.

"I want to dungbomb a compartment." Elaina said with a grin.

* * *

In a compartment a few cars down Lee Jordan was showing Catherine Wright, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson his tarantula.

"Uhg, it's so hairy! I better not find it anywhere near my things!" said Catherine said.

"I make no promises," said Lee. "So none of you found Elaina?" he asked.

"Nope she's hiding herself really well this year." answered Alicia.

"I still don't get how she hides so well," said Angelina.

The rest of the group just shrugged. Elaina still hadn't told Angelina her secret ability. But they kept their promise.

"The twins will find her; they always do." said Catherine.

No one noticed that the compartment door opened ever so slightly. Or the little ball rolling into the compartment. Only when the two second warning beep went off did any of the teens notice the bomb.

"Is that-"

But Alicia never got to finish. The dungbomb exploded releasing a thin layer of stinking glop all over them. They recovered after a few seconds to open the door reviling their three friends, rolling on the floor with laughter.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? This is my first time writing a fanfic so tell me what you think! The plot will pick up after the first three chapters. I just need to do two more flashbacks then we're on our way! Please review! Anything to help me improve, or plot suggestions, what you liked, any complaints... I want to know! Please review! -Bookworm**


	2. Clean up and Sorting

**IMPORTANT! **

**Okay, sorry but in the last chapter I realized I made a mistake. Nothing major though. I had said that Elaina's father was a Muggle-born, then later mentioned no one in the Moore family had ever been in Slytherin. Well, if her father was a Muggle-born, no one in the Moore family would have been wizards up to that point. It is Elaina's _mum_ who is Muggle-born. Sorry for the confusion, I've already gone back and fixed the mistake, now Chapter Two!**

* * *

"I just can't believe you did that, Elaina!"

"I can. She's a little demon under that shy cover!"

"Yeah, I agree with Lee," Catherine said turning to Elaina, "You've spent way too much time with Fred and George. They've corrupted you!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Fred replied.

Elaina rolled her eyes. They were on the carriage riding to Hogwarts. After the three prankers had calmed down enough to help the prankies, Elaina had started to feel nervous again. What if her friends were upset with her? They were used to the twins pranks, but _she_ hardly ever actually started a prank.

"Alright, may I ask exactly _what_ possessed you two to dungbomb us!" Angelina had roared at the twins.

The twins shared a grin and glanced at Elaina, "Actually.." They started.

"You know," exclaimed Elaina, turning to Alicia, "I just read about the charm to clean this!" She pulled out her wand, _"Scourgify!_" she said.

Instantly the compartment was goo free. Elaina smiled proudly and turned to her friends; she cleaned each of them in turn. When she was done, Lee grinned and said, "Well, thank you, Elaina."

_Oh no, _thought Elaina.

Then Lee turned to the twins, "You know you never answered Ange's question. Why _were_ we dungbombed in the first place?"

The twins grinned again. "You know it's actually quite interesting-"

"Oh, look! We're almost to Hogwarts! Better get our robes on!" Elaina exclaimed.

"You're already in your robes," George pointed out.

"Yes, and this will only take a minute," said Fred.

"Oh, then it can wait," said Catherine, catching on.

Elaina shot her a thankful look. She could always count on Catherine.

"Alright, alright," said Alicia, annoyed, "We'll get changed. THEN you'll tell us. Sheesh!"

And they did. Get changed, that is. After they changed, they had arrived at Hogsmeade station. So they got off the train, and got a carriage.

"Alright NOW tell us why we were dungbombed on the train!" cried Angelina.

"Well, as brilliant as that was-" Fred started.

"we can't take the credit." George finished.

Elaina groaned and sank further down in her seat between Alicia and Catherine.

"Okay, then who guys?" asked Lee with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Elaina was sure he knew, and figured Catherine had guessed. She was relived that they didn't seem upset. She didn't think Alicia would mind now that she thought about it. She wasn't so sure about Angelina though. She hadn't been friends with her as long as the others. Really, she was still more friends with the twins and Alicia because of quidditch. But she was out of ideas to stop the twins.

The twins grinned and leaned forward, "_Can we tell you a secret__?_"

Everyone but Elaina and Angelina chuckled. Elaina and Angelina groaned, but for different reasons. Elaina was nervous; but Angelina was annoyed. "Just tell us! And why are always asking that?" she cried.

"The person who dungbombed you is sitting right there." Fred said pointing at Elaina.

"What?" cried Angelina. "I just can't-" Well yeah, you know what she said. To tell you the truth Elaina still couldn't understand why she did it either. Sure she pulled pranks with the twins, but that was normally because they had tricked her or dragged her into it one way or another. That or it was on someone she despised. This was the first time she just wanted to prank someone. She figured maybe it was because she had not seen the twins in months. Maybe she actually enjoyed pulling pranks. It was a thrilling thing to watch.

* * *

Elaina always looked forward to the start of term feast. She loved the feast of course; but also seeing all the students catching up with friends. She was the kind of person that liked watching and listening people interact, rather than being in the middle of it (except with her best friends). But she was not as timid as she was her first year. As she watched all the new students being sorted she couldn't remembering her own sorting.

It had been the scariest point of her life.

* * *

Elaina was waiting with Alicia and Catherine and the rest of the first years. The woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagal had told them to wait for her to come and get them. She had explained more about what the houses were and told them that they would be sorted in a moment.

Elaina was absolutely terrified. But, she tried to distract herself by talking with her new friends.

"You mean we're going to learn about real unicorns- they're real?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, so are centaurs, and -" Elaina was cut off as two gingers rushed up to her.

"You're Elaina right?" the first asked.

"The girl from the train?" the second added.

Elaina groaned. She didn't want these boys interrogating her. She also was _not _going to tell the how her hair changed- Oh, Merlin! Her hair! After she asked the girls not to say anything, they had begun talking and getting to know each other; she had forgotten to change her hair back to normal! A lot of people mistakenly assumed a Metamorphagus' features automatically changed to normal. They didn't. Elaina had forgotten to change her hair back and now everyone had seen her with red hair! She couldn't change it now; everyone would notice!

"How did your-"

"Shush!" She hissed. These boys had better leave her alone; she was not telling them. She didn't trust them. "Just forget it. Leave me alone."

"But-

"She said to leave her alone," Alicia said, standing in front of Elaina. Catherine had linked arms with Elaina. Elaina felt a surge of gratitude towards her new friends. They hadn't even known each other that long, and they were standing up for her.

The twins looked disappointed, but walked back to a boy with dark skin and dreadlocks. Then Professor McGonagal was back. She led them through the large doors into the Great Hall. It was more beautiful and magical than Elaina had imagined. She saw the four house tables in a row. The head table in in the front of the hall. Candles hovered over all the students. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside! Elaina knew it was charmed to look like that, but it was still hard to believe there was a ceiling at all. 6The first years followed Professor McGonagal down the aisle between the four long house tables.

Elaina looked all around herself. She felt even more nervous when she noticed that everyone was looking at her- well not just her, all the first years were surrounding her. Elaina wondered if anyone was as nervous as she was. Just then Catherine reached for her hand. Elaina looked at her and saw her fear mirrored in Catherine's eyes. They shared a small smile and continued with the first years.

When they got to the end of the aisle, Elaina saw the head table with all the Professors. She recognized the Headmaster Dumbledore. He had a long white beard and a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the first years. Elaina couldn't help a small smile. Then she noticed a stool in front of the teacher's table with what looked like a completely beat up wizards hat. Suddenly the hall went silent. Confused, Elaina looked to her friends. Alicia just shrugged, and Catherine stared at the hat in wonder.

Elaina gasped when the hat seemed to come alive. It looked like a tear in the brim was the hat's mouth. To Elaina's amazement the hat began to sing. It sang of the history of Hogwarts and the houses. Elaina listened as it told the traits each house valued. She began to grow even more anxious. She still didn't have any idea what house she would be in. By the time the hat had finished its song, she was a wreck again. She was pretty sure she was cutting the circulation to Catherine's fingers, but she couldn't make herself stop squeezing her hand.

Then Professer McGonagal walked beside the hat and said, "When I call your name, you will come sit; I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. After you are sorted you will join your house table," she instructed.

_Oh, no, _thought Elaina, _just what I need, everyone starring at me_. But the less nervous part of her wondered, _how does a _hat _sort us?_

"Cristy Anderson," McGonagal called.

A black-haired girl walked forward timidly from the middle of the group. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It went passed her eyes.

After a few seconds the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was removed from Cristy's head, she joined the table that had erupted into cheers.

"Eddie Aragao!"

"Hufflepuff!"

On the sorting went, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, until-

"Elaina Moore!"

Elaina nearly shrieked, she was so nervous. Alicia had to push her forward. She took slow, timid steps to the stool, and tried not to think about everyone watching her. Her feet felt like led. Finally she reached the stool and sat down. She shut her eyes to make sure she didn't see the watching students. Then she felt something fall on her head, covering her eyes. She jumped as a little voice talked in her ear.

_Now then, I know a lot of you are nervous, but this is ridiculous! _

Despite this being the most nerve-wracking thing Elaina had ever experienced, she couldn't help getting a little annoyed at the hat. It was supposed to tel her what house she belonged in, not mock her.

_Well I can't see what house to put you in if I can't see anything but your nerves. Quite many for a first year._

Elaina started to get defensive. **_I have good reason._**

_Do you? Now, you've cleared up enough that I can see. Well obviously you have a few worries, but also a kind heart. Intelligent, yes, and oh, a bit of a temper I'd say. But you are loyal and proud, yet shy... Oo! and look, it seems there is some hidden mischief deep in there... Interesting... But where do you belong? _

Elaina held her breath.

_I can see you belonging in..._

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat shouted.

The hat was taken off Elaina's head and she saw the table on the right bursting with cheers. She was still nervous about people watching her, but the relief she felt about being sorted outweighed it for the moment. As she rushed to the table she glanced back at her friends. Alicia was grinning and clapping for her, and Catherine was clapping too, but Elaina could tell she was still really nervous. She also noticed the annoying twins were cheering as well. One actually winked at her!

Elaina joined the table and sat next to a tall red-head, not the boy she saw on the train though. He- Percy if she remembered correctly- was across from the ginger she sat next to.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Elaina. I'm Charlie Weasley," he said. Another Weasley. How many are there?

"Thank you," she replied. Then she turned to watch the sorting again.

"Adam Montague" McGonagal called.

A bulky kid with black hair and a mean looking face went and sat on the stool. Only a few seconds after the hat was placed on his head did it yell,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the left side of the room cheered again, as Adam went to his house.

The sorting continued; soon it was,

"Alicia Spinnet!"

Elaina watched as Alicia grinned and all but march up to the stool.

Not two seconds after the hat touched her head did it yell, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table bust into cheers as Alicia joined Elaina at the table.

"Told you I was Gryffindor," Alicia said.

Soon after Alicia, Fred Weasley was called.

_Please_,_ please not-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Great..._ Elaina thought.

"George Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Both brothers sat across and a little to the left of Elaina, next to the boy with dreadlocks and a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. Elaina was amazed at how fast those twins were sorted. It had taken less than ten seconds! Next and last was-

"Catherine Wright!"

Catherine made her way to the stool nervously. She sat, and the hat was placed on her head. Elaina worried what would happen if her new friend was in a different house. It took about twenty seconds, but the hat finally shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Elaina and Alicia cheered with the rest of Gryffindor as their friend joined them.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting hat knocked Elaina out of her memory. A girl with wavy brown hair was making her way to the table. Across from Elaina, Fred and George started cat-calling. Elaina rolled her eyes. "You two are so immature!" she said.

"Aw, but isn't that why you love us?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, or would you rather us be like Prefect Percy?" added George.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't mind it sometimes," Elaina teased.

"UHG!" The twins exclaimed, "How dare she?"

"It's blasphemy!"

"Shut it, guys. I want to watch the sorting!" huffed Catherine.

They watched as Hermione Granger, and Parvati Patil joined Gryffindor. Soon a name was called that made even the twins stop talking and pay attention.

"Harry Potter!"

_So what the twins said on the train is true, _Elaina thought, _Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts._ _I wonder what the other thing they wanted to tell me was._

Everyone watched as the sorting hat was placed on Harry Potter's head. All the houses wanted 'The Boy Who Lived'.

After a moment the hat roared, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Elaina's table erupted into cheers.

The twins began chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and soon the whole table was chanting.

A little while latter the twins brother Ron, whom Elaina had met a few times in the past, was up.

"Aw, Ickle Ronnikins is going to be sorted!" George whispered.

"He looked so scared when he entered," said Catherine.

"Yeah, well, we may have told him the sorting process would be very painful," Fred admitted.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Elaina muttered.

"Exactly what does that make you?" asked George.

"I-"

"Sh! He's putting on the hat!" Catherine hissed.

"What's the big deal?" Alicia muttered. "He's a Weasley. We all know he's going to be a-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"My point, exactly."

After the sorting Dumbledore gave a not-quite speech and the feast appeared. After the feast was Elaina's favorite part, the Hogwarts song.

Elaina remembered in first year she hardly mouthed the words, second year she sang quietly, but this year she sang louder, though not as loud as the twins, with their slow funeral march tune. She just sang the funny words with Catherine like a normal person.

**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
_ _Teach us something please,  
_ _Whether we be old and bald,  
_ _Or young with scabby knees,  
_ _Our heads could do with filling,  
_ _With some interesting stuff,  
_ _For now they're bare and full of air,  
_ _Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
_ _So teach us things worth knowing,  
_ _Bring back what we've forgot,  
_ _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
_ **_**And learn until our brains all rot**_

After the song, Elaina made her way to the common room with her friends. Elaina was tired, she wanted to go to sleep to be ready for the craziness that is the first day back. She didn't even let the twins pull her into a late night prank on Percy; she just unpacked and flopped on her bed and fell asleep before any of her dorm mates were even finished unpacking.

* * *

Catherine looked at her sleeping friend and shook her head in amusement. Elaina had grown a lot from the shy girl she had met on the train, but she was still the most responsible one in the group.

Angelina chuckled quietly, "Really? She just went to sleep? That girl needs to get a dose of fun potion."

"Talking about girl who dungbombed you?" Alicia teased.

Angelina huffed, "That was ridiculous. I seriously don't get her. She acts all shy but does things like that! I don't even see how she can be so timid and responsible, but be friends with Fred and George!"

"Yeah, well that's the way it is." Alicia said.

"How did they even become friends?" Angelina wondered.

Catherine pondered this. She actually didn't know how Elaina and the Twins' strange relationship came to be. One day Elaina thought they were the most annoying beings on the planet, the next Catherine had found them pranking together. She had asked what changed of course, but every time the subject was automatically changed. But, Angelina was still new to the group, she was still mostly Alicia and the twins friend from quidditch. She didn't know that they never spoke of it.

"Nobody knows," Alicia said mysteriously, "but they treat it like some giant secret."

"Secrets! That too! Why are they always asking '_Can I tell you a secret?'"_ Angelina cried, forgetting or not caring that Elaina was sleeping.

"Shhh!" hissed Catherine, pointing to Elaina's bed. She had a suspicion what the 'secret' thing was about, but she didn't know the actual story. "I don't know but they never answer that question either."

"But why-"

"You know what! I think I'm going to join Elaina and go to bed," Catherine burst, beginning to get annoyed with Angelina's questions. She wasn't as timid as Elaina, but she didn't like to be interrogated almost as much as her.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty sleepy too," Alicia said. She could see Catherine was getting flustered.

Grumbling questions to herself, Angelina joined them. They all fell asleep soon, never noticing that Elaina's breathing hadn't been completely even the entire conversation.

Elaina sighed as she listened to her friends sleeping. She didn't want it to seem like she was keeping secrets from her friends. She just like those stories to just hers and the twins'. Maybe she would talk to them about telling the others. But she still wasn't sure how much she trusted Angelina.

Elaina fell asleep pondering this, and wondering what Fred and George had to tell her.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter two! Yay! Only a day later than I hoped! Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! And to Sunshine011 for the shoutout on her story! If you like Gallagher Girls you need to check out her story In Another Life! It's amazing!**

**What do you think the 'Secret' thing is about? How do you think Elaina became friends with the twins? What do you think the twins want to tell Elaina?  
**

** Now I have a problem! I do not have my Harry Potter books! I let someone in my family who hadn't read them borrow them! So, I will probably not update this story in a while, but I am going to update! In the meantime I will work on getting my Gallagher Girls story up. I am really excited for that one! And I have all the books for that. I'll try to get it up within two weeks at most.**

**Follow my Insatgram xXFangirlingBookwormXx for fanfic sneak peaks, and edits along with edits from all my fandoms!**

**What did you think of chapter two? Like, dislike, love, hate, complaints, comments, plot suggestions, plot guesses, tips? I WANT TO KNOW! hehe.. **

**Now to those who did review...**

**Rhiannon L: Thank you for being the first reviewer on my story! I am glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter too, and check out the GG story I will be posting soon...**

**Sunshine011: Thank you for your amazing review! I am so glad you enjoyed this. I hope you liked this chapter as well as the first. I tried to give a little more of Elaina's personality and how her friends see her as well. The mystery of the twins and Elaina will be answered soon.. along with the Secret thing.. Glad you liked that. I hope you check out my Gallagher Girls story when I post it soon!  
**

**Alright, I think that's- Oh, Wait! (THIS STORY IS A FANFICTION! MEANING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM NOT J. K. ROWLING!) Also QUESTOIN: Can you guys see the cover picture? I can't but maybe that's only my computer... ok now that's everything... later - Bookworm**


End file.
